


The Feast

by 51PegasiB



Series: Team Player Verse [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Gang Rape, Multi, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pregnancy, Rape, Verbal Humiliation, hot wax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51PegasiB/pseuds/51PegasiB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's dreams take her once again to the strange kingdom. This time she is arrayed on a table for the use of all her master's friends. </p><p>(It is not necessary to read these non-con parts to follow the story in the Team Player universe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feast

She woke in a tall chamber. Pillars and torches defined slices of star-lit sky. A hubbub of many raised voices was echoing through the vaulted space. She couldn't move her arms and the bit gag seemed to be in her mouth. She craned her neck to look around her. To her left was a large golden throne. Her master, resplendent in emerald green and shining gold, sprawled, holding a scepter.   
  
When she tried to look down over the length of her body, she saw her belly was huge and round. She started to whimper at the sight. Struggling to get free, she strained at the chains holding her wrists to no avail.   
  
The dark-haired man noticed her struggles and swept down off his throne to touch her face. He looked her in her eyes and she felt calmer.   
  
"Hello, gift," he said. "Tonight you serve the pleasure of my guests. Continually from this moment till you leave me. It will please me to see you filled again and again."   
  
A tear slipped down her cheek. The gag prevented her from giving any other answer.   
  
Her master clapped his hands and the room quieted. "My pet has arrived. Use her as you list. Make merry, my friends."  
  
He walked away. She was left, fearful and staring at the ceiling. She didn't wait that way long. Someone grabbed a hold of her knees and spread them wide, sliding into her to laughs and shouting from a small crowd that had gathered. A woman appeared by he head, catching her attention and stroking her hair back gently, before slapping her face and then twisting her nipples cruelly.   
  
"Hey, Botha! Do that again. It made the pregnant sow clench down. Most pleasurable."   
  
The woman gleefully obeyed. Her hands were icy cold. She tried to look down at the man who was ploughing into her, but couldn't get a good look at him through the tears.   
  
She felt him spill his seed deep inside her. He was replaced by another man. This one was fatter. She could tell from the wider angles her knees were spread to. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't happening.   
  
"Oh! She's going to sleep!" the woman called Botha cried. "Someone pass me a candle. I'll put a stop to that."   
  
Hot wax fell where the cold hands had been. She felt it burn her skin and screamed to general laughter from the crowd.   
  
"The pig squeals!" called a voice.  
  
"Not so sleepy now, are you, little sow?" asked the woman.   
  
She blinked up at the cruel woman she was whimpering pitifully and the woman just laughed. She held the candle up and dropped more wax down onto her, first more stray drips across her chest, then a rivulet down towards her belly button where the molten wax began to pool, then drip down the sides of her distended belly.  
  
She barely even noticed through the protracted pain when a third man replaced the second, or when a fourth replaced the third. She felt slack and her skin was beginning to burn with the repeated friction, but there was nothing she could do.  
  
Botha had hardened all the wax with her cold, cold hand and was picking it off with a knife.   
  
Breathing shallowly, so as not to be cut, she lay there taking yet another pounding when Botha stepped aside and her master slid into view.   
  
"I could've carved my name into your flank or burned my sign into you like a head of cattle, but instead I do this. Nothing is as much yours as that which you share with someone else. If you're mine, gift, you're mine to give or keep as I please."   
  
He stared into her eyes, and unbuckled the gag. He shooed away whoever was stroking into her and slipped two thin fingers inside her cunt. He brought them back to her lips and she sucked the mingled flavors of many men and her own wetness off him.   
  
He nodded as if she'd met his expectations. Whoever he'd shooed aside was pounding into her again. He kissed her mouth, chastely. She whimpered.   
  
"Very good, pet," he said, low, into her ear. "I will see you again, soon."   
  
He buckled the gag between her teeth again, and wandered off. She lay there helplessly, taking one cock after another till the hints of sunrise were showing on the horizon. 


End file.
